


ice shards

by maidenmae



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Zutara, but its fineeeeee, mermaid au, probably wont finish this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 11:42:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25848997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maidenmae/pseuds/maidenmae
Summary: a zutara little mermaid au <3
Relationships: Katara & Zuko (Avatar), Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Kudos: 8





	ice shards

Katara sat on one of the sea mountains rocky ledges, waiting for the raging storm to pass. She further nestled herself in the kelp, watching the shadows of otter families above cozying up together, tethering themselves with the sea’s natural ribbon. _Gee this storm sure is taking its time..._ Her eyes snapped up to an abnormally large figure looming over her. A mop of swirling dark hair caught her eye. _A human! A fire colony human? What are they doing out by the South Pole? Never mind they’re probably dead by now any-_ A flick of light drew her gaze to a glassy eye with slowly shuttering lids. Katara knew what she had to do. She jetted herself off the ledge with a powerful flick of her tail fin, streamlining towards the figure. She wrapped her arms around the body’s waist and took off towards the nearest snowy beach. The waves crashed and roared, twisting and tousling them. She kept plowing through, pumping her tail remembering that another’s life depended on it. Some of her piercings were ripped from their respectful scales, her chocolate hair weighing back on her head. The water whipped and bruised their skin, seeming to lash Katara for her decision to save a human. The humans eyes flickered open and closed again just as Katara got a grasp on the rocky shore. She dug her fingers in the ice dragging the body along the shore to an abandoned fox burrow by a colony of sheltering boulders. The rock formation made a solid overhang that would protect them from the surrounding storm. She attempted to warm the body up with a cocoon of water, but seeing as all the surrounding water was freezing it didn’t work quite like how she would back home with the thermal vents. She flipped the body over in an attempt to drain all the salty water out of its system, managing to get a good portion of it before the human woke up sputtering and coughing up kelp and water. Katara did her best to make them comfortable in the makeshift shelter. A white cloth draped over the body, likely a sail from a shipwreck. They were wearing brown trousers with leather fur lined boots that they probably got from a traveling merchant. _I wonder where they’re headed._ She peeled back the sail from the body carefully, looking out for any ice wounds. She spotted a few shards on the chest but that was it. “H-hello?”


End file.
